Denial
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Saat orang bertanya, siapa yang akan kau pilih diantara orang yang kau nyaman berada di sisinya, dan orang yang kau sukai? Lucy Heartfilia hanya mengunci mulutnya, dan tersenyum.
Saat orang bertanya, siapakah yang akan kau pilih diantara orang yang kau nyaman berada di sisinya, dan orang yang kau sukai?

Awalnya, Lucy akan menjawab Gray, tetapi bayang-bayang Natsu muncul; dan seketika, hatinya mempertanyakan pilihannya.

Jadilah gadis itu mengunci mulutnya dan hanya tersenyum.

xxx

Gray pertama kali mengirimkan pesan padanya, bertanya apakah ia adalah Lucy Heartfilia yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat. Lucy pertama kali mengirimkan pesan pada Natsu, bertanya apakah ia adalah Natsu Dragneel yang menjadi pembicaraan sahabatnya, Lisanna.

Gray selalu mencari topik hangat di sekolah sebagai alasan untuk mengobrol dengan Lucy. Natsu selalu mencari topik hangat mengenai Lisanna sebagai alasan untuk mengobrol dengan Lucy.

Lucy tidak seakrab itu dengan Gray; tetapi pemuda itu cukup menyenangkan sehingga Lucy berusaha merespon dengan positif. Lucy mengeluarkan apa yang berada di benaknya tanpa peduli berkonten negatif atau positif pada Natsu, karena ia tahu Natsu akan melakukan hal yang sama; juga dengan senang hati mengungkit Lisanna agar pemuda itu senang.

Gray dan Lucy belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Natsu mengetahui Lucy secara sepihak dari ayahnya karena takdir menentukan kedua ayah mereka bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama.

Gray populer, Natsu populer.

Gray menjauh, Natsu mendekat.

Terakhir, Lucy hanya memandang Gray dari ekor matanya, berangsur-angsur melihat punggung pemuda itu tertelan kerumunan murid-murid. Terakhir kali, ia menghibur Gray karena mendengar berita bela sungkawa atas kepergian ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu memerhatikan Gray lebih dari seharusnya.

Terakhir, Lucy berbincang dengan Natsu tanpa mengungkit-ngungkit nama seorang gadis berambut putih seperti biasa. Semenjak Natsu dan Lisanna bertengkar, Lucy menyadari itu adalah hal yang tabu. Terakhir kali, Natsu sering menggoda Lucy - seolah ingin melupakan Lisanna dan menjadikan Lucy sebagai tempat pelarian. Ini sangat salah, suatu hari Lucy menyadari. Selama ini ia mengobrol dan dekat pada Natsu, sementara hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna terputus. Bagi gadis itu pula, tak sepantasnya hubungannya dan Natsu yang sudah nyaman hendak dilanjutkan lebih jauh, lebih dalam, lebih intim.

Natsu dan Lucy bertengkar, hubungan mereka kandas begitu saja.

Suatu saat, di kerumunan murid-murid, ia memerhatikan dua orang pemuda bersurai merah jambu dan hitam dengan pandangan nanar.

Batin bergejolak, benak bertanya-tanya; perasaan kosong apa ini?

Pada akhirnya, mereka hanyalah angin lewat yang sempat membuat hidup Lucy berwarna.

Ah, biarlah. Walaupun teman-temannya bersikeras mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai keduanya, hatinya tak bisa memilih. Toh, ia memang _tidak_ menyukai keduanya.

Matanya terbelalak, kemudian.

Aku menyukai Gray; begitu ia ungkapkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun, kabar burung menyebar dengan cepat; memberi tahunya bahwa Gray sedang dekat dengan teman dekatnya, Juvia Lockser.

Lucy menjauh dari Juvia, dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan Gray.

Dan bagai kompas, benaknya secara otomatis mengarah pada Natsu.

Ia buru-buru menyangkal. Setiap hari menyangkal, hingga suatu hari ia merasakan keletihan saat ia menyangkal untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku menyukai Natsu; begitu ia mencoba mengungkapkan pada cermin - berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa letihnya. Ragu, ia pun menyebutkan nama pemuda itu berkali-kali.

Memang benar, pundaknya terasa ringan, lalu ia menemukan dirinya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seraya berpikir; mengapa aku tak mengakuinya sedari dulu?

Namun nyatanya, di sekolah esok hari, ia masih mencari sosok Gray, walaupun sekedar dengan mata mendelik.

Kemudian, dengan bodohnya, ia juga mencari sosok Natsu.

Hingga kemudian, teman-temannya memulai gosip baru mengenai dirinya dan Natsu. Sejatinya Lucy tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini. Namun Lucy membenci satu hal: kali ini ia menyangkalnya lagi, tetapi pada saat yang sama ia tak ingin.

Terbersit di pikirannya, apa yang pernah diklaim oleh teman-temannya dahulu: Lucy menyukai keduanya; Natsu dan Gray.

Dan Lucy masih menyangkal.

xxx

Saat orang bertanya sekali lagi, siapa yang akan kau pilih diantara orang yang kau nyaman berada di sisinya, dan orang yang kau sukai?

Lucy Heartfilia hanya mengunci mulutnya, dan tersenyum.


End file.
